


A Taste for Nuts

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual, Crack, Deadpool does the Marvel universe, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Matt has a thing for crazy killers, Oral Sex, Partially Clothed Sex, Slash, Wet Dream, crack porn, superhero uniform kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Electra... and Frank... Matt comes to the conclusion that he has a type. A crazy, homicidal super-anti-hero type. And also, comes.<br/>Prompted as crack, written as crack, please for Frank's sake read it as crack.<br/>The prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=15983591#cmt15983591</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste for Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [zdrowiej Herbatniczku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zdrowiej+Herbatniczku).



> The title is a pun. On a preference for crazy people. Don't make me explain it. Please. Or I'll make Victor Creed eat your ass in an unsexy, painful and literal way.  
> Also, I have some sort of viral cough with muscle pain and fever. Think flu's retarded cousin. So I'm not exactly in my right mind, if I even had one.  
> Also, no offence to anyone. I didn't mean to offend, and I don't want social justice warrior types whining at me that I did. Save it for someone who deserves it more. If you're really hurt/mad/some such, I'm truly sorry you perceived my lame-ass joke this way.

Deadpool is warm, hotter than normal people, even through thick spandex, and he smells like soap and detergent and fever, some sort of sterile inflammation, and the acid, dead smell of cancer. Matt leans over him, breathing it in, feeling the heat radiate onto his face. The skin under his palms is patterned haphazardly with scars, raised and hard and changing constantly, its temperature varied slightly depending on the stage of the riddiculously accelerated inflamation-and-healing process.  
"Well that feels nice, Ginger Roll. Very nice. I'm a big fan. Move your hand a bit up and you'll find out how big."  
Deadpool's mouth never really stops, not anymore than his breathing does - an endless stream of babble and bizarre endearments and poor jokes and cheesy-ass dirty talk punctuated by the most absurd tangents ("Do you think Magneto's a stripper on the side?"), steady background noise, hardly noticed anymore. Matt can hear his heartbeat slowly speed up, the weird hitches every few beats, can feel the pulse with his tongue when he tastes Wade's skin.  
"D'you wanna know why they call me the Merc with a Mouth?", Wade asks, earnest and giddy, hands undoing the Daredevil suit to grope Matt's ass with enthusiasm.  
Matt nods.  
Wade's mouth is as hot and scarred as the rest of him, his hands roam relentlessly, coming back to Matt's ass. He licks and sucks with the same frantic energy the applies to everything else, swallows Matt down like he has no gag reflex or need to breathe, hums random snatches of melody. It's good, very good, and with Matt's enhanced senses, he's worried he'll come embarrassingly quickly. He tries to tell Wade as much, blunt fingers uselessly scrambling for purchase on Wade's bald, scarred skull.  
"That's kinda the point, baby boy", replies Wade, releasing his cock with a wet, exaggerated pop. "And you can fuck my throat too."  
And he goes back down, leaving Matt to try and brace himself, to craddle the back of Wade's skull in his hands and thrust into his mouth until he comes, the pleasure leaving him winded and confused for a moment.  
He slowly realises that he's naked, lying in his own bed, alone in an empty, silent appartment, a wet spot cooling rapidly around his softening dick.  
"That was... weird", he thinks, and then: "I guess Foggy was right, I do have a thing for costumed humicidal lunatics."

**Author's Note:**

> Deadpool calls DD "Ginger Roll" because he's a cinammon roll and ginger.


End file.
